The UnNaméd One
by openmeadow
Summary: Tell me your story she begs. Each day I refuse with a smile, I have not the energy. Finally after monthes of barely living, for my mind, my energy is needed elsewhere, I whisper, Tomorrow I shall tell. This is the story of the one who was forgotten.
1. Tell Me Your Story

Chapter 1: Tell Me Your Story

"Tell me your story." She begs each day as she brings me food, though I have need of it no longer. Each day I gently refuse with a smile, for I have not the energy for the tale. The task that the Fellowship will soon carry and the burden a young hobbit already bears, wear too heavily upon my mind; my spirit, for me to be able to concentrate on anything but my task.

"Tell me your story, let me carry some of your burden," she pleads with me each night as she covers my crippled, wasted body with thick comforters and removes the pillows that support my weakened body so that I might rest, should my concentration of the Fellowship, of the Elves, of the Middle-earth wane as they sleep.

As they succumb to their bodies' need for sleep, I find my watch over them relax, less attentive to their needs and emotions as they sleep deeply; and I too am able to rest, though not as deeply, nor as soundly—many an age has passed since I last slept as soundly or as peacefully as the untroubled, blessed Elves do.

"You have not slept well, tell me your story that your may sleep as you once did," She greets me each morning as she bathes me, and dresses my wasted body, for I no longer can do so. As she feeds my unwilling mouth her eyes beg me to let goof my hold, to speak of the decades that were forgotten. And finally, if my strength allows, for me to tell of the never spoken struggle that has once saved Middle-earth; but had also left my immortal body ruined, while awakening the Sea-Longing that calls to every fiber of my being—though I can not head it until the world is at peace, and the burden I bear is passed on.

As the Fellowship slumbers deeply in the manner of mortals I am able to release my watch over them, until they come once more to a light sleep. My mind and body relax from its diligent watch; while the young elleth gives me a massage that I no longer feel. Within an hour the various members of the Elven Council retire to the light rest of the Elves and I am able to sleep, to rest my weary watch. As I lose my hold on the waking world I gather what remains of my strength and whisper hoarsely for the first time in centuries, "Tomorrow I shall tell."

With that disgusting whisper, all that remains of what was once a brilliant and startling beautiful voice, I finally let go and rest.

* * *

Author's Note(s): I have redone this chapter and am working on typing the other, revised, chapters. The history issue should no longer be a problem, if it is PLEASE let me know. (Whether you flame or not I would love to be able to reply, I won't be harsh!)

Disclaimer: If you recognize it, is is probably NOT mine!


	2. My Story: The Beginning

Chapter 2: My Story—The Beginning Days

As the first rays of the sun pierce the darkness of the early morning, the young elleth quietly enters. Seeing that I am awake she tenderly goes about her ways, bathing, dressing, and feeding me. When she is finished I begin me tale again, the story of my life, though I wish it were not her that soon must carry the burden.

"I do not have the will to continue to tell you; for it is a burden far greater then you will comprehend until it is you who carries the weight, but I shall speak my story now, once and for all, lest my strength wane forever more into silence."

The young elleth quietly speaks into the silence as the sun begins its slow chase of the night. "A shadow has just now fallen upon me, does it too play a role in your task"

"Yes," I reply, "for mine concerns you greatly." Here I pause, as I gather my strength and wayward thoughts. Seeing this, the young elleth offers a cup of tea.

"This was specially prepared for those of little strength, perhaps it may help." I attempt to take the proffered cup, but my weakened body refuses my commands.

"You must do it for me." As she slowly helps me drink the nourishing tea— though besides my soothing my throat it does nothing— I let my mind wander to the Fellowship. They are well, resting safely in Rivendel as they heal from their journeys. For a few days now I am able to rest my watch over them, and to use the strength to tell of my struggles and triumphs.

"I ask of you," I whisper—though a stronger, clearer whisper then that of the previous night, "not to interrupt what I must say. The tale is long— I will allow you to work on a project as you listen. I will hover, not permit any not to be taken— what I must say cannot be allowed to be shared, unless it is spoken to and heard by one other at the correct time. Do you understand?"

"Yes my lady." she replies with a deep nod—honoring the authority I was once was known for. _Very well then, _I thought, _Let us begin. _

"I am the Eldest of the Eldest Elves, wisest of all Elven-kind, even those who have long ago passed over the Great Sea. Of my childhood, in the beginning of Valinor and long before Middle-earth, I shall say naught for it is of a child's memory. Of the days after this, of the First, Second and thus far into the Third Age, you already know for your were of an age tat you will remember. With passing of the last day of the First Age, the last of my childhood kindred left Middle-earth for Valinor, and their responsibilities were passed on to two of my brethren (though they knew not that we were of the same line) and myself."

* * *

Author's Note(s): I have redone this chapter and am working on typing the other, revised, chapters. The history issue should no longer be a problem, if it is PLEASE let me know. (Whether you flame or not I would love to be able to reply, I won't be harsh!) 

Disclaimer: If you recognize it, is is probably NOT mine!


	3. My Story: Of the Great Rings

Chapter 3: Of the Great Rings

Again I physically struggle against the growing weakness, which saps me of the little strength that I can call my own. I know that I cannot give into it, for it is the power of the Ring of Sauron, attempting to rob me of the responsibilities that I now hold. If I were to give unto it, to fail, what remains of Middle-earth too, would fail. The fate of Middle-earth resides in my hands as my singular responsibility— passed on to me from my brethren. As my crippled body is wracked with the effort, I feel young Galderiel, the young elleth beside me, become agitated and open her mouth to speak. I continue in a weak whisper.

"Nothing you can do will do anything for me. Many a decade had passed since mere rest could strengthen me, for that which with I struggle is not physical. The responsibilities that I alone now bear—for the burdens my brethren once carries were given to me when they were weakened and took the Grey Ships West— are great. My task is to keep watch over all Middle-earth, and especially those who remain of the Elven-kind. I see and feel all that they do, as well as a few select others – for it is my duty to protect and strengthen them; through me they are able to breath a wisp of the wind of the Valar, though of the eldest of the Eldest of the Eldar Elves they have forgotten all that was once known. This I do, even as Sauron can sense me through the One Ring and the Great Rings.

"The Great Rings were meant to bind those of the same kindred to each other, this they do among themselves –though we already were bound through nature, the wind all that the Elven-kind love and cherish. The three rings Valya, Nenya and Narya were given as gifts. These things are already known to you for you bear one yourself." At this Galderiel nods, stroking the silver white ring upon her finger that I cannot see, but sense strongly.

"The three Elven rings were hidden well and remain that way even now; Sauron knows not where they lie, though he strives to find them and take them. Daily he battles me, trying to break my watch over them, to break my concentration, trying to get me to speak of their location, for he know of my diligent watch. He knows I am weakening, and for this reason he had increased the rate of his attacks. Now that he abides within the One Ring—through which he can sense all others and myself even more—he is closer to finding the mightiest of the Rings of Power- the three Elven Rings. It is for this reason that I am ever weakening, fading. My strength goes ever towards preventing him from them—another heavy task besides my first burdens.

"If you were to speak this tale to another at the wrong time, Sauron would take advantage of it and try to force your to speak all that you know of the tale which you are now learning. Id do not doubt that you are strong, but Sauron has his own ways of deceiving even the wise who have studied his devious ways, past and present.

"It is for this reason, and for what remains of my strength, that you are not to speak of this tale," Even as I speak this, Sauron attacks again, and I willfully force my eyes to remain open and fixed on the young elleth beside me, " I can not finish the take just now. Tomorrow we must continue. Remember- do not speak a word of this tale." and with that I lose my concentration on her and battle once more with Sauron.

* * *

Author's Note(s): I have redone this chapter and am working writing the next. The history issue should no longer be a problem, if it is PLEASE let me know. (Whether you flame or not I would love to be able to reply, I won't be harsh!)

Disclaimer: If you recognize it, is is probably NOT mine!


	4. Ever Growing Night

For hours I battle with Saruman, parrying each of his blows with one of my own. Because he already know that I am finally speaking of my struggles he already has gained one victory, and against this I must battle him with a different approach the before. I weaken, he knows it, but only so that the secret can finally be told, the burden passed on, now, at the single right time.

As the long hours (or is it days? I know not— time no longer has any meaning to me) pass we battle on, neither gaining nor losing. Finally his attention is turned elsewhere—for Sauran calls to him— and I am able to rest and to gather my strength so that I might finish my tale once and for all; so that I might find peace once again.

* * *

Disclaimer: If you recognize it, it probably isn't mine!

* * *

**Author's Note:**

Sorry for the length! My muse for this chapter completely left me about a sentence into it, so the fact that there is actually something here is really lucky. As to the timeline see AN's on previous chapters.


End file.
